


Мир его глазами

by Luna_Phreak



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-26
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-11 05:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7877746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna_Phreak/pseuds/Luna_Phreak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Кенни не мог обманывать себя и не признать существование возникающего снова и снова в голове вопроса, в самом ли деле даже такой человек, как он, сможет понять и увидеть то, что видел Ури?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мир его глазами

Глухой ад сдавливал грудную клетку раскаленным камнем, превращая томительную тюрьму испепеленных легких в медленно нагревающийся крематорий. Там сердцу было не вздохнуть чем-либо, кроме дыма, но руки, ведомые непобедимым инстинктом, сбросили с тела ношу.  
  
Дышать было словно глотать иголки. Беспросветная мгла была пропитана дымом и запахом запекшейся крови, что не переставала течь со лба Кенни вниз по щетинистой щеке.  
  
Ощупывая пространство неповрежденной левой рукой, он находил лишь другие горячие камни, чьи-то плечи, чьи-то пальцы, и на вопрос «Есть кто живой?» не прозвучало ни шороха.  
  
— Да ладно вам, — бросил Кенни, и его голос наждачной бумагой расцарапал горло, — вы что, все подохли? Прям все?  
  
Хотелось надеяться, что хотя бы Траут, растолкав завалы, направит на него скептический взгляд, и с усмешкой «не дождетесь, капитан» выпрямится, раненная, но не поверженная, и на ее наполненный слепой верой голос откликнется еще пара человек, что восстанет из-под земли, подобно ожившим мертвецам.  
  
Но это не могло произойти, и Кенни это знал — потому поспешил к поискам выхода. Он ни за что не станет подыхать здесь.  
  
Тросы, держащие его в висящем положении под колонной до начала обрушения, оборвались, но не слишком скоро, не дав Кенни оказаться под завалом на самом дне. Только вот само устройство пространственного маневрирования теперь было неисправным — камни деформировали металлический корпус, разрушив внутренний механизм.  
  
Поднявшись на ноги, Кенни оглядел окутанное холодной ночью пространство — камни отражали лунный свет, подобно кристаллам, а сосновый лес, окружавший адскую пропасть, черными тенями сгущался в ледяном воздухе.  
  
Кенни вскарабкался на край пропасти, впиваясь пальцами в сгоревшую землю и загоняя ее под ногти. Правая часть тела полыхала как раскаленный уголь, кровь подступала к горлу с каждый вдохом, как блевотина.  
  
Мир под ногами трясся как при плохом приходе, только после Кенни понял, что это дрожали его колени, с каждым шагом ближе к полному бессилию.  
  
Хвойные деревья привычно приняли его в свою компанию. Их тактичное молчание и полный ужасной тоски запах проникал сосновыми иглами в нёбо и в пепельные легкие, но Кенни продолжал глубоко вдыхать, несмотря на невыносимую боль и несдерживаемый кашель.  
  
Дергающимися от судорог пальцами он расстегнул ремни от УПМ, дав их частям упасть на землю с тихим, тяжелым звоном. Баллон с газом покатился по траве, которую не достиг всепоглощающий дым, задевая спрятавшиеся в бутонах цветы, и те склонились под его весом. Кенни оперся спиной о кору дерева и осторожно сполз вниз по нему, садясь у его основания. Наверху, сквозь острые ветки, можно было разглядеть наглухо закрытое облаками небо, где только вдалеке, за пределами леса, луна время от времени выглядывала сквозь облачные серо-фиолетовые лоскуты. Так было неплохо. Звезды ему не нравились.  
  
Значит, все закончится здесь?  
  
Кенни достал из-под жилета надежно прикрепленную к телу деревянную коробочку, которая теперь ему не понадобится.  
  
Всего пару часов назад он едва мог сдерживать трепет от одного только взгляда на сумку, где Род хранил сыворотки для превращения в титана, чуть было не выдал себя, когда стаскивал свое спасение у Рейсса старшего из-под носа.  
  
Он ждал и не мог дождаться, когда наступит шанс все изменить, но теперь рухнувшие мечты нестерпимым грузом лежали на дне желудка.  
  
Кенни бы никогда не подумал, что проживет так долго. И лишние восемь лет, потраченные на добычу этой бесполезной теперь возможности были ни к чему.  
  
Он прекрасно знал, что все люди рано или поздно умирают. Уж кому, как не ему об этом знать! И принять смерть Ури не должно было вызвать проблем — жизнь ведь продолжается, и отданные ему годы должны были остаться светлой памятью, которая бы не позволила ему сломаться, доживая свое.  
  
Но Кенни не из тех людей, кто готов встретить смерть с распростертыми объятьями.  
  
«Я буду жить в их воспоминаниях» — сказал ему тогда Ури, и Кенни был до последнего уверен, что это очередная из столь любимых им метафор, но когда на первой проповеди Фрида, бойкая и своенравная девчушка, старшая дочь Рода, заговорила о тех же вещах, о которых так нравилось трындеть Ури — о мире во всем мире, любви к ближнему и всепрощении —, и подняла на Кенни свои не по-человечески сияющие глаза, будто они принадлежали кому-то другому, то навязчивая идея въелась ему в мозг словно паразит.  
  
Ури был сильнее кого-либо, кого он встречал в своей жизни, и рядом с ним Кенни наполняло до краев неописуемым воодушевлением. Его собственная сила, его вера, его надежды и желание жить — все это ослепляющими иглами света пронизывало его грудь, и он бы ни за что не мог поверить, что этот свет потускнеет, ему и не хотелось верить, что в самом деле стал так зависим от кого-либо.  
  
_Я буду жить в их воспоминаниях_  — все проносилось у Кенни в голове чужим, тихим и мягким голосом, и если Ури мог жить в воспоминаниях Фриды… мог бы он жить и в его, Кенни, воспоминаниях? В том самом буквальном смысле, хоть и звучало это как обыкновенная выдумка, и он даже представить не мог, каково это. Но, если это было возможно, то Кенни бы сделал все, чтобы этот свет стал таким же ярким, как прежде. Даже если для этого придется становиться чудовищем и жрать других людей.  
  
Так-то, чем бы это отличалось от его прежней, первоначальной деятельности? Он и раньше был монстром — это их с Ури и делало похожими друг на друга, вопреки всему прочему. Даже вопреки тому целому потоку знаний о мире и чужой памяти, из-за которых они порой казались слишком далекими. Даже бестактно и нагло залезая к Ури в душу, Кенни понимал, что всегда оставалось что-то неизведанное, и это бесило. Ему хотелось узнать, в чем же дело? В силе? В власти? В этой мистической штуке в голове Ури?  
  
В какой-то момент Кенни смирился, найдя в этой будоражащей недосказанности свои положительные моменты — Ури никогда не переставал вызывать у него интерес, но мысль о силе все испортила. Кенни не мог отделаться от разошедшегося не на шутку воображения и ежедневно занимающей его голову идеи, что скоро, совсем скоро он сможет наконец-то все понять и провести крепкий каменный мост через пропасть всего того, что Ури не мог выразить словами. И сквозь мнимое желание превзойти его, занять снова место сильнейшего и вдохнуть столь привлекательной свободы, Кенни не мог обманывать себя и не признать существование возникающего снова и снова в голове вопроса, в самом ли деле даже такой человек, как он, сможет понять и увидеть то, что видел Ури? В самом ли деле все эти знания и память будут жить внутри, смешиваясь с потоком собственных мыслей, становясь единым целым?  
  
Гнетущая тоска раскаленными камнями давила на все его существо, закапывая в землю вместе с осознанием неосуществимости своих целей. То, чему он решил посвятить себя последние годы жизни оказалось бесполезной тратой времени.  
  
Если он использует эту сыворотку, то проживет еще немного в образе тупого титана, только зачем ему это? Даже если по пути он случайным образом съест шифтера, да даже если он съест Эрена — в этом не будет никакого смысла. Кенни заподозрил неладное уже когда увидел его впервые, лежащим в гробу — в его глазах не было ни следа того, что каким-то образом напоминало бы Ури. Этот мальчишка не имел ни малейшего представления о том, что жило внутри него, в его мыслях образ Ури не нашел какого-либо отражения или возможности проявить себя. Все дело в том, что у него другая кровь? Значит, Род хотя бы в этом не соврал.  
  
Ури не вернуть.  
  
И тлеющий свет свечи, собранной из кусков старого воска, уже нечем разжигать — сияние прежним не станет, хоть теперь именно оно и превращало его тело изнутри в горящую печь.  
  
Хвойные иглы прохладным ветром застревали в горле подобно рыбьей кости. Кенни понимал, что вот-вот подохнет.  
  
Эту последнюю свечу, в которой больше не теплилась надежда, а лишь дотлевало отчаяние, нужно поскорее задуть.


End file.
